civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Jamaica (Marcus Garvey)
Jamaica led by Marcus Garvey is a custom civilization by PiGreat, with contributions by DarthKyofu, Urdnot_Scott, Yellowone, TopHatPaladin, Chrisy15, Uighur_Caesar and Hoop Thrower. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'Jamaica' 'Marcus Garvey' Marcus Mosiah Garvey, Jr., ONH (17 August 1887 – 10 June 1940), was a Jamaican political leader, publisher, journalist, entrepreneur, and orator who was a proponent of the Pan-Africanism movement, to which end he founded the Universal Negro Improvement Association and African Communities League (UNIA-ACL). He also founded the Black Star Line, a shipping and passenger line which promoted the return of the African diaspora to their ancestral lands. 'Dawn of Man' Praise be to you Marcus Mosiah Garvey, civil rights pioneer and national hero of Jamaica! From your humble roots as a travelling Jamaican worker and the youngest of eleven children, you managed to rally the hopes of the long-suffering African American populace to an extent that would not be matched for many years! Marcus Garvey, you proved to Black communities across the world that they could succeed and thrive even under the oppressive racism that plagued the Western world at the time. You founded the Black Star Line, the first large-scale American shipping line owned and run by black people, whose influence can still be felt today. Your relentless promotion of Pan-Africanism fostered a powerful sense of community in black people like few other things could. It is on your influence that Jamaica was built; a proud nation, and a cultural powerhouse free of its colonial past. Honourable Mr. Garvey, though you tragically did not live to see a free Jamaica, you have been given a second chance! Your people cry out for your leadership and guidance! Can you build Jamaica to even greater heights? Can you bring Jamaican culture even further into the world's spotlight? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: Welcome to Jamaica. We are a cultured people who want only peace and freedom; but please know that if you disregard these wants, it will be you who suffers. Introduction: I greet you on behalf of the Jamaican people. We raise our children to value love and respect above all else. If your people do the same, we will get along wonderfully. Defeat: Fine. I will concede defeat. I can only ask that you let the few surviving Jamaican people live free. Defeat: My people have been slaughtered, my armies have been crushed and my lands have been plundered. I know that I cannot defeat you, so I will concede. But I will never forget your wrongs. Unique Attributes Strategy Mod Support 'Events and Decisions' Acknowledge Rastafarianism The people of Jamaica have recently started spreading a way of life that promotes spirituality and the rejection of materialism. This culture is spreading like wildfire across the country, bringing with it a great deal of music; and many of these 'Rastafari' regard you as a prophet. We should embrace this new culture, as it will bring a great deal of happiness to the people as a whole. Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be Jamaica *May only be enacted from the Modern Era onwards *May only be enacted once per game Costs: *{1_Gold} Gold *1 Magistrates Rewards: *+2 Global Happiness *A Great Musician appears near the Capital *Great Musicians generate Faith when performing Concert Tours Promote the Pan-African Movement As the descendants of slaves, many Jamaican citizens have taken an interest in the idea of returning to their ancestral homes. Our intelligence suggests that these nations are also receptive to the concept of the families of their stolen people making a return. It is our duty to give the people what they want, and with our Black Star Liners as symbols of hope, we should endorse this desire and usher in a new age of mutual prosperity! Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be Jamaica *Must have researched Steam Power *Must have at least one city on another continent *Must have at least one internal Trade Route with Black Star Liners *May only be enacted once per game Costs: *{1_Culture} Culture *1 Magistrates Rewards: *Black Star Liners generate Influence and Golden Age points when connected to City States. 'Unique Cultural Influence' "Our people have started smoking your ganja and... haha, oh man, hahaha! What, haha, what was I saying again?" Full Credits List *''Concept & Design:'' PiGreat, the Civ 5 Modding Helpline Discord in general *''Art:'' DarthKyofu, Urdnot_Scott, Yellowone *''Leaderscreen:'' TopHatPaladin *''Writing:'' PiGreat *''Lua:'' Chrisy15, Uighur_Caesar *''Music:'' Chosen by Hoop Thrower Get Up, Stand Up and No Woman No Cry (Music for Babies: Bob Marley); The Fool (Reggae Philharmonic Orchestra) *''Maroon Rebel model:'' Taken from Leugi's Haiti Category:All Civilizations Category:Colonial Cultures Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:Civilizations with two unique units (Civ5)